Hiei and Chocolate
by BlackDragonDiva
Summary: What happens when Hiei gets his hands on Hershey Kiss'? A one-shot that expliots good laughs at comical actions from our favorite fire-demon, Hiei! R&Rplz. This is my first fanfic, but I assure laughs at the Hyper Youkai's expense. Goman Hiei-kun.


Hiei and Chocolate

By: Black Dragon Diva

* * *

"Here Hiei, have a piece of chocolate," offered Keiko. The fire demon looked up at the girl with his red eyes bright with caution. He glanced over at Yusuke, who was happily munching on the brown candy and laughing at a joke being told quietly by Kurama.

Hiei took the offered treat from Keiko and she turned back to the conversation the boys were having as she threw the wrapper on the table. He looked at the chocolate quizzically, watching it as it began melt in his hand.

_I shouldn't eat it_, he thought to himself, but he didn't want to offend his host by refusing. He ate it carefully, feeling its rich flavor melt on his tongue. His eyes widened.

_That was good! _he thought, and reached for the bowl that contained the foil-wrapped sweets. He took a handful and unwrapped them greedily. He popped them into his mouth cheerfully, eyeing the depleting numbers in the glass bowl. There just wouldn't be enough!

"Yes, well, we'd better go before Koenma starts to get impatient," said Kurama, rising from his seat. "C'mon, Hiei, lets get going."

The youkai looked up, slowly licking his last finger of the chocolate (can you imagine this!). Kurama looked at him suspiciously but ignored the odd look in the fire demon's expression.

Suddenly, Hiei jumped up, his eyes wide and glowing crimson. "Yeah, we should go! Go! Go! Let's go Kurama!" he said, speaking so fast his words seemed merged into one.

"What have you been eating, Hiei?" Kurama asked, grabbing hold of the black-clad demon's shoulders and giving him a shake. "Snap out of it!"

"Yo, what's wrong with the Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he awoke from a doze. Hiei's expression sobered as he glared at the carrot-top. Kurama sighed in relief.

"Whew, glad that's over. It must be the air, it's too stuffy in here," Yusuke said nervously, opening a window, but watching Hiei with a weary look.

Hiei stepped toward Kuwabara, his face its usual blankness. "I want chocolate," he whispered as he drew his sword. He rushed toward the confused Kuwabara "CHOCOLATE!" he screamed.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried, grabbing him in one swift motion by the back of his cloak. "You've been eating chocolate!" he exclaimed.

"Me want chocolate," the youkai said in a pout, crossing his arms, his sword carefully maneuvered as to not strike anyone.

"Who fed him chocolate?" demanded Kurama, turning around to the group behind him, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't look at me! I just woke up," said Kuwabara, bringing his hands up in a placating gesture.

"It wasn't me," Yusuke said, shrugging.

Kurama turned his green eyes toward Keiko, who shifted nervously under his gaze.

"Ah, I did. I was just being nice and I thought that a Hershey Kiss would perk him up a bit," she said uneasily.

"But how much did you give him?" Kurama questioned.

"Only one," she said quickly.

"Ah, well I think he got more than that guys," Kuwabara said, uprooting a couch cushion to reveal three or four DOZEN foil wrappers underneath. Kurama's eyes grew wide and Hiei took that moment to burst from the fox-demon's grasp.

"CHOCOLATE!" he screamed, jumping out the window Yusuke had just opened. "MUST FIND MORE CHOCOLATE!"

"Hurry, we must catch him," Kurama said, rushing to the door.

"Why? Its just a little chocolate, its not like he's going to hurt anyone just to get chocolate," Kuwabara said, lying down on the couch. Kurama glared back at him.

"Just like wasn't going to kill you to get chocolate a moment ago, right?" he quipped as he opened the door.

"Wait! Why would he hurt anyone to get chocolate when he could just buy some?" Yusuke asked, running out the door to catch up with Kurama.

"Hey! Wait for me you guys!" Kuwabara said, jumping across the room to follow.

"Stay here and wait to see if Hiei comes back, Keiko! And if he does, occupy him until we get back!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder from down the hall.

The trio ran through the city, following the shadow the flitted through the trees until it was too far away to see.

"Damn, he's gone!" Yusuke said, coming to a stop behind Kurama.

"Well have to wait him out is all. He'll be making a fuss soon and then we can follow whatever trail he leaves," Kurama said, looking at the setting sun to his right.

"So why did he get all hyper over chocolate?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.

"Because...oh I don't know! He just gets that way when he gets a lot of sugar in his system!" Kurama snapped (yes he Snapped, although I've never seen it before hehe ').

"Geez, okay, I was just wondering!" Kuwabara said defensively. It was then when a blue-haired girl came flying up, sitting on a floating oar.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said with a smile.

"Botan! Hiei's loose, and he's been eating chocolate!" Yusuke said, only to get a confused look from Botan.

"Wow, I just sounded really stupid didn't I?" the spirit detective asked with a chuckle. They nodded.

"So what's wrong with Hiei-?" the grim reaper began, only to get cut off by screams that came from surprisingly close by.

"No time, come on!" Kurama said, running toward the sound. They ran past the retreating people who screamed and ranted, and came to a large candy store. Yusuke shattered the glass door, exposing the black-haired demon scarfing large bars of chocolate into his mouth. (hehe, try to imagine this! I do and every time I begin to laugh! ') His sword lay on the ground behind him, clearly the reason the humans were fleeing. He did not, although, turn around to greet them. Instead he grabbed handfuls of mini chocolate bars and stashed them in his cloak with one hand, while with the other continued stuffing his face.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried, stepping forward cautiously. The demon whipped around, swallowing the last bit of the candy and licking his lips clean of its wondrous flavor.

"No! My chocolate!" he said, turning and spreading his arms as if to protect the shelf of sweets. His eyes were large and excited, shining as the setting sun reflected off their scarlet depths.

"Yes Hiei, your chocolate. Now lets leave so we can go get more chocolate," Kurama cooed. (lol, this makes me laugh! I can't imagine Foxy doing that!)

"Quit being so nice Kurama! C'mon, Shrimp! Quit eating and let's go!" Kuwabara said, stepping toward Hiei. Hiei growled and crouched. Grabbing his sword, the fire-demon readied himself for an attack.

"Step aside, Kuwabara. Come here Hiei, look what I have!" Kurama said, holding out a large chocolate bar as a peace offering. Hiei eyed it with greed, and jumped forward eagerly, snatching up the bar and consuming it.

"Ah, did I miss something or did you just give him chocolate, which is why we're in this mess in the first place," Yusuke said, watching the disappearance of the bar.

"Yeah, I'm confused," added Kuwabara.

"I'm especially confused," said Botan, looking from one boy to the other and then to the calming Hiei.

"Yes, well the candy bar I gave him was not a real chocolate bar," Kurama said with a small smile.

"Then what was it?" Botan asked.

"It was a tranquilizer and laxative," Kurama said with a laugh as the groggy Hiei swayed and fell to the floor in a heap.

"I wanna know why you have those on you," Botan said, placing her hands on her hips.

Kurama gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, no reason. I just, ah, thought they might come in handy!" he said, picking up the sleeping youkai. "Ah, we should go now," he added, walking quickly out the door over the shattered glass.

* * *

Authors note: This is my first fanfic that I'm posting. I thought I would

spice up my new forum with some giggles! Anyway, jut to let you know,

Kurama picking up Hiei does NOT mean I see them as a couple, in fact, if I

did, I'd have to hate Kurama grumbles stealing my man. Oh did I say that

out loud? oops! lol anyway, I'd like to see what you thought of it, if it was

really corny, funny, or just plain stupid. I like constructive criticism. But

please, make sure its just that constructive criticism. If you want another

chapter (although I doubt it could ever bee as funny as this one) just tell

me in the review and I'll take a vote to see if I should. wow, I talk way too

much. Okay, I'm done babbling!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters in it sniffle It breaks my heart, I WANT HIEI! PS-can you not tell I'm a big Hiei fan? Lol

REVISED 10-14-05


End file.
